musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Miller
'Early Life' Ashley is the younger sister of Heath Slater. Ashley got her love of wrestling from watching so much as a child. Her brother was a part of her training. 'Wrestling Career' After doing four years of being in WWE's developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), she would make her WWE debut on June 7, 2010, where it was her, along with Brianna Lloyd, Emily Otunga and Caitlyn Evans came and started an attack on the Divas match of the night, whih was Kelly Kelly verses Tori Brooks. They were eventually joined by Vanessa Bennett, Alexis Rosser and Samantha Reeves. On the June 14 edition of Raw, it was revealed by Vanessa that they are Nexus 2.0, where Vanessa had also said that they are all the younger sister of a member of The Nexus, who had formed just a few moments prior to Nexus 2.0 being formed. It was said that Nexus 2.0's goal was to dominate the Divas Division. After that, each member of Nexus 2.0 had won their match against their respectful opponents in either singles competition, tag team competition and most of the time handicap matches (where it would be four members of Nexus 2.0 against just one opponent). Aahley had left Nexus 2.0 on January 10, 2011 when she (along with Brianna) didn't wanted to do what the new leader Tori Brooks wanted them to do. On January 21, 2011, Ashley and Brianna moved to Smackdown where they'd teamed up with former Nexus 2.0 member Vanessa, as they'd fromed The Corre 2.0. They've fought against the Smackdown Divas, but their main rivarly was with Selina Wight. That rivarly lasted for the duration of The Corre's 2.0 as a tag team. At Eliminaition Chamber Ashley and Brianna won the WWE Tag Team Championships off of Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov and held them until they lost them to Haylie Trudel and Miz. When they did they envoked their rematch claws and won the titles back. They kept the titles until losing them to David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty. The Corre 2.0 had disbanded on June 17, 2011 where during a 6-Diva tag team match where it was The Corre 2.0 verses three members of Nexus 2.0 (Tori, Emily and Caitlyn), Vanessa decided to walk out on Ashley and Brianna. After the match, Brianna and Ashley had confronted Vanessa about it backstage, which had led to a fight between the three Divas. After the brawl, Vanessa declared that The Corre 2.0 was going to be disbanded. After that, Ashley was tagging with Brianna from time to time until they broke up on July 15, 2011 where Ashley declared that Brianna was holding her down. Ashley still competes in singles competition on Smackdown. 'Personal Life' When she was fifteen, Ashley had suffered from alcohol posioning and that had contributed to Ashley having troubles holding her alcohol in her system. She still suffers from that till this day Sibling Heath Slater (brother) 'Finisher(s)' *Virginia Bomb (power bomb) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Nexus 2.0 (June 14, 2010 - January 10, 2011) *The Corre 2.0 (January 21, 2011 - June 17, 2011) *Ashley and Brianna (June 21, 2010 - July 15, 2011) 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *2 Time WWE Tag Team Champion (With Brianna) 'Entrance Music' *Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach (June 14, 2010 - January 10, 2011) *I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin (January 21, 2011 - June 17, 2011) *Glory by Hollywood Undead (Brianna and Ashley theme *May 13, 2011 - July 15, 2011) *Drown by Three Days Grace (Singles Theme) 'Twitter Account' Ashley's Twitter account is @Ashley_Virginia. She uses it to posts updates about what's going on with her and posts photos o fherself from time to time. Category:Wrestling OC's